Breathe: Die Flucht
Breathe: Die Flucht ist meine erste Fanfiction. Sie ist eine Fanfiction zu "Breathe: Gefangen unter Glas", heißt spielt in der gleichen Welt wie Breathe, erzählt aber eine von mir ausgedachte Geschichte. Hoffe sie gefällt euch, euer Sinankooesa :-D Klapptext Julian und Mey sind beides Mitglieder der "Krankenhausrebellen" und leben im südlichen Stützpunkt, welcher nah an der Kuppel liegt. Als der Stützpunkt von der Armee angegriffen wird, versuchen die Beiden den nördlichen Stützpunkt zu erreichen. Dabei lernen sie, während ihrer Flucht, die Gefahren der Welt kennen und auch, dass sie einander brauchen. Prolog Mey blickte mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Trauer auf den Boden des Gefangenentransports. Als sie wieder aufsah, sah sie Julian, der gegenüber von ihr auf einer Art "Bank" saß und genauso an diese gefesselt war, wie sie. Direkt neben ihm standen vier Wachmänner, die ohne die Atemmasken wie Soldaten aussahen, mit ihren Tarnuniformen und den Gewehren in ihren Händen. Als Mey sich wieder Julian zuwendete, blickte er sie mit Tränen in den Augen an und während sie sich ansahen, mussten beide darüber denken, was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist. Kapitel 1 Julian beeilte sich, nicht schon wieder zu spät zum Training zu kommen. Er lief durch die Gänge des ehemaligen Krankenhauses, vorbei an Leuten, die ihn entweder begrüßten oder nicht wahrnahmen. Wie aus dem Nichts trat ein stechender Schmerz in seiner Lunge auf und er wusste, dass er es wieder übertrieben hatte. Er nahm sich Zeit, um seine Atmung wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Nachdem er das hingekriegt hatte lief er langsamer zum Haupteingang wo sie schon auf ihn wartete. Das erste was sie rausbrachte war " Na schon wieder zu spät Julian?" mit einem Unterton, den er gut von ihr kannte. " Hallo Mey, ja ich bin zu spät, du aber auch, wenn du hier immer auf mich wartest." sie lachte nur, sagte dann aber " Ich kann es mir leisten zu spät zu kommen, du nicht und außerdem bin ich nicht die Person, die ihren Sauerstoff zum Rennen verschwendet." Julian verdrehte die Augen, während er an ihr vorbei lief und sich fragte, wie sie ihn immer noch für diese eine Sache hassen konnte, bevor er sich zum Training aufmachte. Kapitel 2 Kaum war Julian aus dem Gebäude ging, rieb sich Mey das linke Auge, denn das rechte brauchte sie sich nicht mehr zu reiben. Sie erinnerte sich daran, was vor einem Jahr geschah, als sie noch in der Kuppel gelebt hatte. Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere, sie ging zur Schule und hängte mit ihren Freunden ab, doch als sie am Abend nach Hause kam wusste sie, dass sich ihr Leben auf einen Schlag ändern würde. Mey sah dass zwei Militärfahrzeuge vor der Haustür standen, weswegen sie schnell durch die Tür ging, welche offenstand. Als sie im Haus war, sah sie etwas, was ihr den Atem verschlug. Das Militär der Kuppel war dabei, ihre Eltern, welche auf Esszimmerstühlen gefesselt waren, im Wohnzimmer zu foltern. Als May durch die Wohnzimmertür ging, hörte sie ihre Mutter schreien " Schnell Mey, renn weg!!!" Leider hatte Mey zu spät reagiert, denn plötzlich versperrten ihr zwei Soldaten den Weg zur Tür und sie fühlte, wie sie von zwei Händen gepackt und auf den Boden gedrückt wurde. Sie hörte wie ihr Vater und ihre Mutter gleichzeitig "Nein!" brüllten. Als sie aufsah, sah sie Ihn, den General der Armee und Leiter der Kuppel, besser bekannt als " General Mask". Sie kannte sein Aussehen nur von den Propagandaplakaten und Fernsehauftritten. Ein großer, sehr dürrer Mann, mit einer Gasmaske, aus der einem zwei bösartige rote Augen anschauten. Er trug immer einen weißen Tarnanzug des Militärs, was seltsam war, denn als General hätte er die Ehre gehabt, hohe Offizierskleidung tragen zu dürfen, was er aber nicht wollte. Er meinte auf ihnen könnte man die "Flecken" nicht sehen. Er ging auf sie zu und befahl " Aufstehen!" Sie konnte nicht, da sie immer noch auf den Boden gedrückt wurde. Wie aus dem Nichts sauste ein schwerer Schlagstock auf ihr, der sie mitten am Kopf traf, wodurch sie schlimme Schmerzen fühlte und ziemlich groggy wurde. Sie hörte ihn etwas schreien, doch wegen dem Schlag auf ihren Kopf hörte sie nichts. Sie fühlte Schmerzen am ganzen Körper, denn General Mask ließ weiter seinen Schlagstock ihr Schmerzen zufügen. Sie schaffte es irgendwann wieder zu hören und hörte den General sagen " Steh..endlich..auf. Wird es bald?!" Sie konnte wegen der Hände immer noch nicht aufstehen, doch sie fing an, sich gegen die Hände, die sie packten und auf den Boden drückten, zu wehren. Sie stand gerade auf den Knien und wollte die Hände ganz abschütteln, was ihr eine Schelle vom General einbrachte, der daraufhin sagte " Verdächtige wehrt sich gegen die Staatsgewalt. Versucht Wiederstand zu leisten." Sie schaffte es ihren Kopf zu heben und den General böse anzugucken, als sie sah, dass er gerade mit ihren Eltern etwas macht. Dann sah sie das Messer in seiner Hand. Mey versuchte nicht wegzusehen, doch ein weiteres paar Hände drückte ihren Kopf und zwang sie, das grausame Schauspiel anzusehen, wodurch sie schrie und in Tränen ausbrach. Der General hörte auf und ging auf sie zu, dass blutige Messer in der Hand. Sie schaute ihn aggressiv an, doch er sagte kaltherzig " Rebellenabschaum wird nicht toleriert. Und welche mit diesem Blick überhaupt nicht." Das Letzte was sie sah und fühlte, war das Messer, bevor sie bewusstlos umfiel und ihren Tot erwartete. Kapitel 3 Mey wachte mit Schmerzen am ganzen Körper auf einer Krankenhaustrage auf. Das erste, dass sie realisierte war, dass sie eine Atemmaske trug, was bedeutete sie muss irgendwo außerhalb der Kuppel sein. Im Liegen drehte sie den Kopf in jede Richtung und ihr fiel auf, dass sie in einer Art Krankenzimmer sein musste. Das ganze Zimmer war weiß, obwohl von diesem, im Laufe der Zeit, das Meiste verblasst ist. Außerdem standen überall komische Geräte, die Piepten und irgendetwas anzeigten, was sie aber nicht verstand. Sie versuchte aufzustehen, fühlte aber Höllenschmerzen, weswegen sie sich wieder hinlegte. Als eine gewisse Zeit verstrich, kam ein junger Mann ins Zimmer, welcher sofort merkte, dass sie wach ist. Er war so um die Mitte 20 und hatte kurz geschorene, blonde Haare und einen leichten Kinnbart. Er ging langsam auf sie zu und als sie sich schon fragte, was jetzt passiert, setzt sich der Mann auf einen Stuhl, der neben ihrem Bett stand und sagte " Sieh an, sieh an, wer da nach 3 Tagen im Koma aufgewacht ist. Das ist gut." Als Mey etwas sagen wollte, konnte sie es nicht, da ihre Stimmenbänder sich irgendwie weigerten, zu sprechen. Trotzdem konnte sie ein leises "Wo..wo bin....ich?" herausbringen. Der Mann sah sie eine Weile an und schien etwas zu überlegen, bevor er anfing zu reden " Du bist im südlichen Stützpunkt der Rebellen. Ich bin einer der Ärzte hier, mein Name ist Dr.Johan Light." Als Mey antworten wollte, stand er langsam auf und sagte im ruhigen Ton " Ich weiß, ich weiß dass du sicher viele Fragen hast, aber ersteinmal musst du dich ausruhen. Vor allem nach so einer Operation," Plötzlich sah sie, dass er das Atemgerät umgesteckt hatte. Müdigkeit übetkam sie, während sie langsam die Augen schloss, bevor sie fragen konnte, was für eine Operation er meinte und warum er keine Atemmaske trägt, so wie sie. Sie wachte 2 Tage später wieder auf und während sie langsam die Augen öffnete, sah sie, wie der verschwommene Umriss einer Person aus der Tür lief und aufeinmal mehrere verschwommene Umrisse ins Zimmer kamen, die sie alle ansahen. Nach einer gewissen Zeit schaffte sie es, wieder klar sehen zu können. Sie sah verschiedene Personen, von Jugendlichen bis hin zu Erwachsenen war jede Altersgruppe vertreten. Plötzlich hörte sie eine Frau mit strenger Stimme " Was ist hier los? Zurück an eure Arbeit!" sagen. Im Türrahmen stand eine Frau, die langes, schwarzes Haar hatte und einen Ärztekittel trug, doch das war das Einzige, dass man an ihr sehen konnte, denn ihre obere Gesichtshälfte war mit einem Verband und der Mund wurde durch einen Mundschutz verdeckt, doch trotzdem konnte man ihren strengen Blick spüren. Dies zeichnete sich dadurch aus, dass alle im Raum sie erschrocken ansahen und so schnell es ging, den Raum verließen. Nun konnte Mey zwei Leute in Militäruniform sehen, die hinter der Frau standen. Ihre Gesichter waren mit Helmen geschützt und in ihren Händen hielt der eine Pistole und der Andere ein Gewehr. " Oh Gott nein, bitte lass es aufhören, bitte!" schrie Mey in Gedanken, als die Frau den Männern " Bleibt in Position!" befahl und dann auf Mey zuging und sich neben ihr auf dem Stuhl, auf dem Johann saß, setzte und sie ansah. Sie fing an zu sprechen " Sag mir deinen Namen" " Mey.. Mey Jo..." Die Frau unterbrach Mey " Dein Vorname reicht uns, sag wie standen du und deine Familie zum Militär?" Mey erschrak, denn ihre Familie stand nie in Verbindung zum Militär und dies sagte sie zur Frau, welche sich nun leicht nach vorne beugte, um sich Mey anzusehen " Bist du dir ganz sicher?" "J..Ja...Ja Ma'am" Nach einer Weile beugte sich die Frau zum Atemkanister von Mey, bevor sie in einem seltsamen Tonfall " Ach, ist das so? Bleibst du dabei, auch wenn ich kurz davor bin, dir den Sauerstoff rauszuziehen? Du hast sicher gemerkt, dass du nicht mehr in deiner Luftvollen Kuppel bist, daher wirst du's nicht überleben, wenn ich dir den Sauerstoff entziehe." "Bitte ich sage ihnen die Warheit!" Mey war am Verzweifeln. Die Frau griff in ihre Tasche "Ok ich mache einen letzten Test. Erkennst du das hier?" Sie hielt Mey ein Messer vor das Gesicht. Mey erkannte, dass es das Messer vom General war. Jetzt sah Mey wieder diese Grausamkeit vom General in ihren Augen, was er ihren Eltern angetan hatte und sie fing an, zu schreien. Sie konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu schreien, bis sie die Hand der Frau auf ihrem Arm fühlte. Die Frau sagte nun mit freundlicher Stimme " Ich glaube dir. Sosehr kann nur einer Schreien, wenn er die Grausamkeiten des Generals mit erleben musste. Diese Angst ist einfach nur schrecklich." Mey blickte sie mit Tränen in den Augen an, bevor sie fragte " Wo bin ich? Wer sind sie was sollte dass? Was meinen sie mit, dass sie mir jetzt vertrauen? Was..." Sie war dabei, immer lauter zu werden, doch die Frau legte ihre Hand auf Mey's Mund, um sie so zu beruhigen. Mey sah schnell, dass die Hand ebenfalls in Verbände gehüllt ist. Die Frau....lächelte, bevor sie zu Mey sagte " Du hast sicher sehr viele Fragen, dass kann ich verstehen Mey. Also fangen wir von vorne an Mey...Mey...Mey!!." Mey fühlte, wie sie aus ihren Erinnerungen gerissen wurde und sie wusste, dass sie schnell zum Training musste, deshalb beeilte sie sich, nicht zu spät zu kommen. Kapitel 4 Julian lächelte zufrieden, denn er hatte, wenn man auf die Tafel blickt, beim Schiesstraining wieder fast die volle Punktzahl erreicht und Mey war nirgendwo zu sehen, denn dann hätte sie ihm wieder die Show gestohlen. Gerade als es mit der nächsten Trainingseinheit weitergehen sollte, sah er, wie sie aus dem Gebäude rannte und schnell mit dem Tainer sprach "Oh, bitte nicht" sprach Julian leise, doch es brachte nichts. Sie hatte ihre Runde bekommen, aber es war allen schon klar dass sie die beste Punktzahl von allen hat und Julian wieder nur auf dem 2ten Platz ist. Julian der mit Wut auf die Tafel schaute, drehte sich zu Mey, die ihm nun ein Grinsen schenkte. " Wie lange wird sie noch sauer auf mich sein und sich über mich lustig machen?" fragte er sich selber, lächelte aber falsch zurück, wodurch sie sich von ihm wegdrehte. "Julian, warum bist du immer so sauer auf mich?" fragte Mey sich selber, bevor sie sich auf dem Weg zum Meditationstraining machte. Der restliche Tag lief normal ab, aber am Abend passierte es. Es war 18.00 Uhr, Julian lag in seinem Bett und ruhte sich aus, während Mey in ihrem Zimmer an ihrem Schreibtisch saß, der gegenüber von ihrem Bett stand und etwas zeichnete. Währenddessen sah sie immer wieder aus dem Fenster. Von ihrem Fenster konnte man problemlos das strahlende Licht der Kuppel sehen. "In solchen Augenblicken vergisst man glatt, das in der Kuppel Diktatur herrscht." sagte Mey mit einem stark depressiven Ton, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Bild widmete Das ganze Krankenhaus hatte eine eigene geheime Luftversorgung, so dass man problemlos im Innern atmen konnte. Trotzdem waren anstrengende Tätigkeiten verboten, um unnötigen Luftverbrauch zu vermeiden. Den Jugendlichen wird deshalb geraten, in ihrer Freizeit etwas entspannendes oder ruhiges zu tun, um den Verbrauch zu verringern. Mey sah sich ihr Bild an und fand es nicht schlecht, als es plötzlich zu mehreren Erschütterungen und Explosionen im Gebäude gekommen ist. Mey sah sofort aus ihrem Fenster und entdeckte, dass sie von der Armee angegriffen wurden. Kapitel 5 Julian fuhr erschrocken hoch, als er die Erschütterung spürte. Schnell stand er von seinem Bett auf und sprang zum Fenster, nur damit ihn die Armee der Kuppel begrüßen kann. Plötzlich hörte er, wie die Tür hinter ihm geöffnet wurde. Er fuhr erschrocken herum, nur um einem älteren Jungen anzuschauen. Der Junge sagte sofort " Du musst raus hier, die Basis wird evakuiert!" "Evakuiert? Wohin denn genau?" " Das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig! Mach dass du schnell zum hinteren Teil des Erdgeschosses kommst, schnell! Oh bevor ich´s vergesse hier nimm!" Er schmiss Julian ein schwarzes Objekt zu. Als Julian es auffing, sah er dass es sich um eine Pistole handelte. "Danke" sagte Julian, doch innerlich wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als dass er diese Waffe nicht benutzen muss. Mey rannte zusammen mit den anderen Rekruten Richtung Erdgeschoss, währenddessen trug sie ihre damalige Schuluniform, nur mit dem Extra dass da ein Pistolenhafter angebracht wurde. Dazu trug sie eine Atemmaske, welche mit einer Sauerstoffflasche verbunden war, die sie auf ihrem Rücken trug. Als sie die Treppe runterrannte begegnete ihr ein altes Gesicht, welches in Verbänden gehüllt war und sich am unteren Treppenabsatz die Rekruten ansah " Hey Chefin, was geht hier vor sich?" die Frau drehte sich um und sprach in einer sehr gefassten, aber trotzdem irgendwie aufgeregten Stimme "Mey!! Wir werden vom Militär angegriffen und ich fürchte wir können sie nicht lange aufhalten..." eine weitere Erschütterung folgt "deswegen werden wir über einen geheimen Weg zu unserem Notfallstützpunkt fliehen und uns neu formieren..." weitere Erschütterungen "Ich muss los. Das solltest du auch Mey bevor..." plötzlich sind Explosionen zu hören die sehr laut waren. Mey fragt mit zitternder Stimme "Che....Chef..Chefin sind sie...?" "Ja Mey, sie sind im Gebäude" Julian war der erste, der es mitbekommen hatte, vor allem durch den Fakt, dass das Zimmer neben seinem nun ein riesiges Loch hatte. Er wollte so schnell es geht zur Treppe rennen, doch plötzlich sah er wie ein Mann durch das Loch kletterte, da dieser Mann eine Uniform der Armee trug fackelte Julian nicht lange rum und versuchte so schnell es ging in Richtung Treppe zu rennen. Er hatte sie fast erreicht, als plötzlich eine Stimme ertönte, die "Halt" rief. Mey stand mit den anderen Rekruten am Hintereingang, in dem sich der Geheimweg befinden sollte als sie plötzlich etwas merkte. "Wo ist Julian?" fragte sie. Eine Stimme antwortete daraufhin mit " Das letzte mal, als ich ihn gesehen habe, war er in seinem Zimmer und bereitete sich gerade auf die Flucht vor." eine andere Stimme meldete sich "Ich glaube er ist noch in seinem Zimmer" Plötzlich kam die Chefin und meinte " Ein paar Rekruten werden wohl oder übel zurückbleiben, kann man nichts machen. So wir werde...Mey was machst du da?" Mey lief den langen Gang in Richtung Eingangsbereich, wo sich die Treppe befindet. Sie hörte, wie die Chefin " Mey, komm sofort zurück, MEY!!!!" rief, aber das kümmerte sie nicht mehr, außerdem hatte sie die Treppe erreicht, die zu den Zimmern der Rekruten führte. Mey sagte, während sie die Treppe hochlief zu sich selber "Wehe Julian du bist tot oder hast keinen VERDAMMT guten Grund nicht zu kommen, denn sonst töte ich dich persönlich." Julian war wie versteinert, er traute sich nicht, auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen. Es wäre auch keine gute Idee, den Soldaten der seine Waffe auf Julian gerichtet hatte, irgendwie zu reizen oder ihm einen Grund zu geben, auf Julian zu schießen. Julian sah ihn sich genauer an, denn er hatte noch nie einen der Soldaten aus der Nähe gesehen. Julian hatte schon mal die grüne Tarnuniform gesehen, die die Soldaten trugen. Er kannte auch das Gewehr, welches der Soldat auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Aber das waren alles von Attrappen oder wurden von den Rebellen getragen. Er hatte aber noch nie die Atemmasken des Militärs gesehen. Diese Masken sahen allesamt aus wie Gasmasken und gingen über das ganze Gesicht, wodurch man den Gesichtsausdruck des Soldaten nicht erkennen konnte. Dieser schien aber amüsiert zu sein, denn er lachte und sagte in einen hämischen Ton " Hahahaha, so dass ist einer der berüchtigten Rebellen, von denen wir Angst haben sollten. Das ich nicht lache, der zittert ja am ganzen Körper." Julian zog so schnell es ging seine Pistole und zielte damit auf den Soldaten. Er wollte schießen...doch er konnte nicht. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte, was der Soldat sofort bemerkte und " Oh Nein, jetzt habe ich aber Angst. " machte, bevor er seine Waffe auf Julian richte und damit zielte. Julian ließ die Waffe sinken und schloss die Augen, während er die Stimme des Soldaten vernahm, die sagte " Sag gute Nacht, Rebell." und Julian als letztes einen Schuss hörte. Kapitel 6 So viele Dinge gingen durch Mey´s Kopf, während ihr Körper nicht aufhören konnte zu zittern. Die Hände hatte sie immer noch fest um die Pistole, aus der Rauch kam. Mey konnte es nicht fassen, sie hatte gerade jemanden erschossen. Der Soldat, welcher Julian bedroht hatte, fasste sich an die Brust und sah Mey kurz an, bevor er umfiel und sie vor lauter Schock die Waffe fallen ließ. Julian erwartete einen Schmerz oder dergleichen, aber es kam nichts, die Augen hatte er immer noch fest verschlossen. Plötzlich hörte er, wie Jemand umfiel und er öffnete die Augen, nur um zu sehen, wie der Soldat auf den Boden lag. Plötzlich hörte er etwas hinter sich auf den Boden fallen und er drehte sich schnell um. Hinter ihm stand...Mey? Ihr Blick war starr, ihr ganzer Körper war am zittern und sie schien etwas vor sich hin zu murmeln. "Mey? " versuchte Julian, aber sie reagierte nicht. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, als es eine weitere Erschütterung gab. " Mey, wir müssen raus hier! ", aber sie reagierte nicht, weswegen er zu ihr hin rannte und sie am Arm die Treppe runter zerrte. Mey wusste nicht mehr, was passiert war, ihre Erinnerungen waren ab dem Zeitpunkt verschwommen. Sie konnte sich nur an den lauten Geräuschen, wie den Explosionen, dem Geschrei der Rebellen die in der Basis geblieben sind und an den einschlagenden Kugeln, als man wohl auf sie und Julian geschossen hat, erinnern. Als sie, mehr oder weniger, wieder zu sich kam, stand sie zusammen mit Julian am Hintereingang des Krankenhauses. Besagter Julian hielt ihr einen Rucksack hin, denn sie komplett verdutzt nahm. Julian war froh, dass er sich und Mey vorerst in Sicherheit bringen konnte, aber er wusste, dass sie weiter mussten. Also nahm er schnell zwei Notfallrucksäcke für sich und Mey. In denen war genug Sauerstofflaschen, genug Wasser und genug zu Essen für drei volle Tage. Nur eine neue Waffe für Mey, die konnte er nicht mehr auftreiben. Innerlich hoffte es zwar immer noch, dass sie die Waffe nicht einsetzen müssten, aber er wusste, wenn es dazu kommt, dass sie dann keine andere Wahl haben werden. Er hielt Mey den Rucksack hin, welchen sie sofort nahm und die Beiden sich auf den Weg machten. Kapitel 7 " Wie geht es dir? " Mey erschrak und drehte mit dem Kopf zu Julian. Die Beiden liefen einen kleinen Feldweg, welcher zur Stadt führte. " Es...es geht wieder, glaube ich zumindest. " Sie liefen schon eine Weile, ohne auch nur einmal anzuhalten. Sie mussten aber aufpassen, dass sie den Sauerstoff nicht zu schnell verbrauchten. Sie mussten aber trotzdem ihre Gruppe so schnell es geht erreichen. " Tja, man erschießt nicht jeden Tag Menschen, oder? " Mey fühlte plötzlich, wie die Wut in ihr aufstieg. Sie packte Julian fest an den Schultern und sah in mit Wut in dem Auge an. " Was weißt du schon? Ich hatte keine Wahl und überhaupt, du bist doch der, der Feige sich beinahe erschießen ließ. Wenn ich nicht wäre, würdest du nicht mehr leben und ich wäre mit den Anderen längst über alle Berge. " Julian schubste sie dann von sich weg, bevor er sagte " Ich habe dich nicht um deine Hilfe gebeten, Ok? Warum bist du überhaupt wiedergekommen, hä? " Das hatte Mey komplett aus der Bahn geworfen. Warum war sie zurückgekommen, um ihm zu helfen? Ihm diesen...diesen Idioten. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie sagen sollte, während Julian sie ansah und offensichtlich eine Antwort erwartete. Plötzlich hörten die Beiden ein lautes Geräusch und drehten sich um. Sie konnten ihre Basis in der Ferne sehen, als plötzlich... "Oh, mein Gott! " war das einzige, das Julian, zu dem, was er sah, herausbringen konnte. Das Militär hat das Gebäude nun offenbar mit Sprengwaffen unter Beschuss genommen. Vor Julian explodierte gerade sein Zuhause, seine Freunde, sein Leben. Er fühlte, wie sich sein Herz innerlich zerriss. Er fiel auf die Knie und starrte die rauchenden Ruinen an, als er hörte, wie Mey weiterlief und dabei sagte " Los, wir müssen weiter. " Er wollte nicht weiter- sondern zurückgehen, aber er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Julian stand also auf und blickte noch ein letztes mal auf die brennenden Ruinen, bevor er sich umdrehte und weiterlief. Während er mit Mey lief, sah sie in mit einem komischen Blick an. " Julian? " " Ja? " " Warst du jemals im Nordstützpunkt? " Julian überlegte kurz und nickte. " Ja, einmal, mit meinem Vater. Er musste wohl etwas dort erledigen und ich sollte mitkommen." " Dein Vater? " " Ja mein Vater. Er ist Arzt bei den Rebellen im Südstützpunkt gewesen, bevor er vor ein paar Wochen in den Nordstützpunkt verlegt wurde. " " Achso, wie ist er denn so? " Julian sah sie kurz fragend an. Warum will sie das wissen?. " Nun ja, also ich finde, dass er klug und freundlich ist, aber auch sehr bestimmend sein kann, wenn es um Sicherheit geht. " Mey antwortete ihm nur mit Schweigen. Er wollte sie gerade fragen, warum sie das wissen will, als plötzlich mehrere Gebäude am Horizont auftauchten. Sie waren angekommen. Jetzt gilt es, die Anderen zu finden. Kapitel 8 Mey konnte ihren Augen kaum glauben, als sie diese langsam zerfallenden Ruinen, einer damaligen Großstadt sah. Auch wenn die Gebäude immer mehr zu Schutt wurden, konnte Mey manches nicht glauben. Sie hatte noch nie zuvor eine so große Stadt, mit so riesigen Gebäuden gesehen. Zwischen ihr und dieser Stadt war eine große Schlucht, die man wohl damals als Autobahn genutzt hatte." Es ist erstaunlich, oder? " hörte Mey Julians Stimme hinter sich, welches selbst erstaunt klang. " Man kann sich so etwas nicht vorstellen, oder Julian? Menschen hatten früher Luft, sind überall in solche Städte mit ihren Autos hingefahren. Kein Krieg, keine ständige Angst vor dem Militär. Menschen hatten damals sehr viel Glück, ohne es zu bemerken. " Mey hatte wieder ihren Blick auf die Szenerie gerichtet und schaute sie sich noch kurz an. Julian wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Mey hatte eine interessante Sicht auf die damaligen Dinge, aber er wusste nicht, ob sie wirklich so utopisch waren, wie Mey es gerade darstellte. Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, sagte sie sofort " Ich weiß Julian, es ist nur dummes Wunschdenken. Menschen werden niemals ihr Glück bemerken. Selbst wenn wir wieder Sauerstoff haben, die Menschen werden vergessen, warum er überhaupt weg war, seufz. Egal, lass uns weitergehen. " Mey ging zur Autobahnbrücke, die zur Stadt führte. Julian sah sich die Stadt an und drehte sich dann um, um die inzwischen zerstörten Ruinen des Krankenhauses zu sehen. Da fielen ihm mehrere Lichter auf, die aus der Richtung des Krankenhauses oder besser, der Straße, die in diese Richtung führt, kamen. Diese Lichter nährten sich immer schneller. "Oh, nein. " sagte Julian kurz, bevor er hinter Mey rannte. Mey hatte fast die Straße erreicht, als sie fühlte, wie sie zu Boden geworfen wurde. " Ah, Was zum Teufel? " fing Mey an zu fluchen, als sie plötzlich ein leises "pssst" vernahm. Sie sah, dass es von Julian kam, welcher sich neben ihr auf den Boden legte. " Julian, was soll..." da legte Julian seinen Finger auf ihren Mund. Genau in diesem Moment hörte Mey Geräusche. Sie und Julian lagen nicht weit von der Straße, nur ein paar Meter. Plötzlich sah sie den Grund, warum sie und Julian auf den Boden lagen. Mehrere Geländefahrzeuge des Militärs fuhren an ihnen vorbei. Zu ihrem Glück war es dunkel geworden, so dass sie von den Soldaten nicht gesehen wurden. Als der letzte Wagen vorbeifuhr, sahen sich Mey und Julian, welche immer noch auf den Boden lagen, in die Augen und sprachen gleichzeitig " Wir müssen schnell die Anderen finden. " Kapitel 9 Sie warteten noch kurz, bevor sie sich über die Brücke wagten. In der Dunkelheit konnten sie nur sehr schwer etwas erkennen, weswegen sie etwas langsamer und vorsichtiger gingen, um nicht gegen eines der vielen Autowracks zu laufen. Aber dass war kein Problem für sie, denn wie es schien wurde ein großteil der Wracks aus dem Weg gestoßen. "Möglicherweise war es das Militär.", flüsterte Mey zu Julian, welcher ihr zustimmte. Sie mussten leise sein, es könnten sich Soldaten in der Nähe befinden. Da passierte etwas. Julian, welcher vor Mey lief, hörte etwas komisches und blieb stehen. Mey schien es ebenfalls gehört zu haben, denn sie blieb auch stehen. Es klang wie zwei Leute, die sich etwas lauter unterhielten. Nichts wissend, ob es von Soldaten oder vielleicht sogar Rebellen kam, liefen die Mey und Julian etwas schneller, aber dabei duckten sie sich. Nach ein paar Metern sahen die Beiden etwas, wo beide nur "Nein." sagen konnten. Denn genau das meinten sie damit, dass Soldaten in der Nähe sein könnten, denn am anderen Ende der Brücke stand zwei Geländewagen des Militärs und blockierten den Zugang zur Stadt. Zu den Geländewagen standen ungefähr Fünf bis Sechs Soldaten hinter diesen und behielten anscheinend ein Auge auf die Brücke. So schnell es ging suchten Mey und Julian hinter einem Auto, das vor ihnen stand, Schutz. Julian atmete schwer, denn damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. " Julian, was tun wir jetzt? " flüsterte ihm Mey aufgeregt zu, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern Mey konnte es nicht fassen. Jede Sekunde, die sie hier verschwendeten, könnte der Abstand zwischen ihnen und ihrer Truppe immer größer werden. Plötzlich hörte sie Julian sagen " Wir sollten versuchen uns an ihnen vorbei zu schleichen. " Mey wusste, dass er recht hatte, aber trotzdem fragte sie mit einem Messer als Zunge " Warum töten wir sie nicht einfach? " Julian zog daraufhin ihre einzige Waffe aus seiner Tasche und sagte dann " Wir haben nur eine Waffe und dass ist nur eine Pistole und die, die haben höchstwahrscheinlich Gewehre. " Damit hatte er Mey´s erste Frage beantwortet, aber ihr brannte noch eine auf der Zunge. " Ok, aber sag mir dann bitte, wie wir uns vorbeischleichen sollen! " Julian wusste nicht, was er ihr antworten sollte, deshalb konnte er nur schlucken. Danach blickte er aus ihrem Versteck, um einen Weg für die Beiden zu finden. Kapitel 10 "Welch wunderbarer Anblick! " Der General blickte von seinem Fernglas aus den zerstörten Haufen an, der einst das Hauptquartier der Rebellen war. Er drehte sich um und ließ seinen Blick auf das Lager schweifen, in dem er und seine besten Männer den Angriff geplant und koordiniert haben. Er lief durch das Lager und er fühlte, wie alle Blicke auf ihm lagen. Er wusste, was für eine Präsenz er ausstrahlte. Er hatte fast sein Zelt erreicht, als er mehrere Fahrzeuge hinter sich hörte. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass es sich um seinen Einsatztrupp handelte. Er nickte nur und wollte gerade in sein Zelt gehen, als er Jemanden hinter sich "HEY!!" brüllen hörte. Er drehte sich um und blickte einen Soldaten vom Einsatztrupp an, welcher ihn anstarrte und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte. "Sagen sie, was zum Teufel sollte das?! Wir hätten sterben können, wissen sie das?! " Der General schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und sagte in einer gelangweilten Stimme " Sie hatten eine Mission zu erfüllen. Nämlich dafür zu sorgen, dass die Sprengeinheiten eintreffen konnten. Ob sie´s überleben oder nicht, ist dann unwichtig für die Mission." Der Soldat ballte seine Fäuste noch stärker und begann, an den Armen zu zittern, während er " Unwichtig? " vor sich hin murmelte. Der General seufzte nur und machte sich bereit. "UNWICHTIG?! ICH BRINGE SIE UM!!" der Soldat sprintete nach vorne, wurde dann aber von mehreren Soldaten auf den Boden geworfen. Der General ging ganz ruhig auf den am Boden liegenden, während die Soldaten, welche ihn zu Boden warfen, ihn an den Armen und Beinen auf den Boden hielten. " Wissen sie, sie sollten ihren Sauerstoff nicht so verschwenden, denn sie bräuchten ihn eigentlich noch. Aber sie wissen sicherlich, dass ich keine Soldaten wie sie gebrauchen kann. " Er bückte sich und klemmte den Sauerstofftank, wodurch der Mann keine Luft bekam. Der General stand wieder auf und sagte zu einem der Beiden, die den Soldaten festhielten " Wartet bis er sich nicht mehr bewegt, dann nimmt ihm die Flasche ab und schmeißt ihn irgendwo hin. " Nach einem " Ja, Sir" machte sich der General wieder auf zu seinem Zelt. Er blickte erst dem General, welcher ins Zelt verschwand und dann auf die erschrockenen Gesichter hinter den Gasmasken, welche die Soldaten sind, hinterher. Er wusste nicht, ob er den Kopf schütteln oder lachen sollte. Nach all den Jahren haben und werden sie es nicht kappieren. Er herrscht mit Gewalt und diese Soldaten sind für ihn ersetzlich, warum sind sie immer so überrascht? Tja das ist wohl der Grund, warum er die rechte Hand des Generals ist. Er blickte die Leiche und dann die immer noch erschrockenen Soldaten an. " Sagt mal, was gibts hier zu schauen? Alle Mann sofort zurück auf ihre Posten! " Die Soldaten begannen, sich sofort an ihre Posten zu begeben. Er war gerade auf dem Weg zu seinem Zelt, als er plötzlich sah, wie sich ein Wagen nährte. Der Fahrer sprang sofort aus dem Wagen und rannte zum Offizier, welchen er mit Sorge ansah und mit zitternden Stimme sagte: "Sir, wir haben ein Problem! " Der General saß an seinem Schreibtisch und blickte auf ein verblasstes Foto. Auf diesem Foto sah man eine Gruppe von Leuten, welche in Militäruniformen in die Kamera blickten und lächelten. Er fand sich direkt in diesem Foto wieder. Dann fand er auch Sie. Er konnte nur seufzen und blickte dann in ihr Gesicht, welches als einziges nicht verblasst war. " Ich hoffe, dass du es sehen konntest. Ich konnte dich nun endlich rächen. " Er lächelte und war so sehr in diesem Foto vertieft, dass er nicht merkte, wie sein Stellvertreter ins Zelt gekommen ist und ihn beunruhigt ansah. Sein Stellvertreter, die einzige Person, der er trauen konnte. Der General legte schnell das Bild beiseite und versuchte seine rechte Hand zu fragen, was los sei, aber dieser fing sofort an zu sprechen. "Ähem Sir, sie müssen mitkommen, es ist wichtig und ich denke nicht, dass es ihnen gefallen wird. " Er wollte nicht wissen, wie der General auf diese Nachricht reagiert, aber als sein Stellvertreter musste er es leider. Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Wagen, welchen er nun als Militärjeep identifizieren konnte. Der Fahrer stand nun unruhig davor und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Der General lief zu ihm hin, woraufhin er erschrak und aus Reflex salutierte. Der General blickte ihn nur an und sagte nichts, weshalb der Soldat anfing zu reden. "Sir, wir haben ein Problem." Er pausierte kurz und wartete auf eine Reaktion des Generals, aber nichts kam, weswegen er weitersprach. " Sir, wie es scheint war die Mission, die Rebellen auszuschalten kein Erfolg." Immer noch keine Reaktion des Generals. " Unsere Späher haben eine große Gruppe der Rebellen ausfindig gemacht, welche sich anscheinend Richtung Norden bewegen. Wohin wissen wir leider noch nicht, Sir. " Plötzlich konnte man etwas hören, etwas dass wie schweres Atmen klang und anscheinend vom General kam. Er holte tief Luft und blickte zu seinem Stellvertreter. " Gib diese Information sofort ins Funk-Zelt weiter und alarmiere alle Truppen in der Stadt. Schicke jeden verfügbaren Soldaten auf die Jagd" "Ja Sir." kam es von ihm, bevor er sich in Richtung des Funk-Zeltes begab. " Sie, " der General blickte nun zum Soldaten, " sie machen sich sofort auf den Weg und halten mich auf dem Laufenden. Ich will jede Bewegung der Rebellen haben, haben sie mich verstanden? " Der Mann salutierte, gab ein kurzes "Ja, Sir." von sich und machte sich dann auf dem Weg. Diese Mission könnte doch länger dauern, als sie sich gedacht haben. Kapitel 11 Er konnte einfach keinen Weg vorbei finden, egal wie sehr er auch schaute und suchte. Er suchte und suchte, doch konnte keinen einzigen Weg vorbei finden. Die Brücke ist der einzige, erreichbare Zugang zur Stadt. Er sah sich die Soldaten an, welche anscheinend keine Probleme damit haben, hier stundenlang wache zu schieben. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte und sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie das unterdrücken konnte. Sie blickte erwischte sich, wie sie wieder ein Auge auf die Pistole geworfen hat. Wenn sie nicht bald einen Weg vorbei finden, wird sie einen dummen Fehler begehen. In ihr stiegen so viele Emotionen auf: Die Angst, ihre Freunde nie wieder zu sehen, die Trauer darüber, dass sie schon wieder ein Zuhause verloren hat und die Wut, dass es wieder die Schuld des Militärs ist, dass sie kein Zuhause mehr hat. In ihrem Auge bildete sich eine Träne, da legte plötzlich Jemand seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie blickte neben sich und sah, dass Julian sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln ansah. Julian konnte es nicht ertragen, sie so zu sehen. Er hätte ihr gerne gesagt, dass sie es schaffen werden oder alles wieder in Ordnung kommt und so wird wie früher. Aber er selber war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie oder sich selbst belügen will. Da passierte etwas, er konnte hören wie die Soldaten anfingen aufgeregt zu reden. Sie versammelten sich alle hinter der Blockade, wodurch er sie besser sehen konnte. Trotzdem konnte er nicht sehen, was genau da passiert. Wurden sie etwa entdeckt? Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, sprang Mey nach vorne und nahm sich die Waffe aus seinem Hafter. Sie verlor komplett die Kontrolle über sich und sie wusste nicht mehr was sie tat. Die Waffe war plötzlich in ihren Händen und sie feuerte plötzlich auf die Soldaten. Sie schoss zweimal und traf einen der Soldaten in der Brust, wodurch er sofort zu Boden ging. Danach schoss sie noch einmal und dabei traf sie einen Anderen direkt am Hals. Dadurch wurden sie letztendlich von den Soldaten bemerkt, welche sofort das Feuer auf ihre Position eröffneten.Doch keine der Kugeln traf sie, denn sie fühlte, wie sie gestoßen wurde. Plötzlich fand sie sich auf dem Boden wieder und Julian war auf ihr. "Was ist in dich gefahren? " flüsterte Julian mit einem wütendem Ton in seiner Stimme, während es über ihnen Kugeln hagelte. Wenn er sie nicht rechtzeitig umgeworfen hätte, wäre sie jetzt tot. Sie antwortete ihm nicht und da sah er es. Diesen starren, kalten Blick in ihrem Auge. "Mey? ", er bekam keine Antwort, stattdessen versuchte sie, ihn von ihr wegzustoßen. Sie schubste und schlug nach ihm, während er versuchte, ihre Arme zu greifen, um sie ruhig zu kriegen. Wenn sie nicht aufhört, gehen ihren beiden Tanks der Sauerstoff aus und dann sind sie schneller tot, als ihnen lieb ist. Da merkte er, dass die Soldaten das Feuer einstellten. Leider vergaß er Mey und dies musste sie ausgenutzt haben, da er plötzlich zur Seite fiel und einen starken Schmerz in der Seite seines Kopfes fühlte. Kapitel 12 Mey wusste überhaupt nicht mehr, was sie tat, sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Selbst, wenn er ihr nur helfen wollte, stand ihr Julian im Weg und behinderte sie bloß. Sie stand schnell auf und bemerkte, dass Julian neben ihr lag. Sie hatte ihm nur einen Schlag mit dem Griff ihrer Pistole gegeben, nichts, was ihn wirklich töten sollte. Sie wartete kurz, denn sie hörte etwas. Es waren Schritte, die immer näher kamen, obwohl sie langsam waren. Mey nutzte das aus und legte sich auf den Rücken und zielte mit der Waffe geradeaus. Die Schritte erreichten irgendwann ihr Versteck, weswegen sie die Luft anhielt. Die Schritte gingen um das Auto herum und kaum sah Mey den dazugehörigen Körper, schoss sie zweimal. Sie traf den Soldaten einmal im Unterleib und einmal im Magen. Er kippte wie ein gefällter Baum nach hinten und sie konnte plötzlich etwas schwach im Dunkeln sehen...das Gewehr in seiner Hand. Julian wusste nicht, was passiert war. Er fühlte nur einen Schmerz, der von seinem Kopf begann und sich nun in seinem ganzen Körper ausgebreitet hatte. Außerdem schien ihn dieser Schmerz zu lähmen, denn so sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er hörte Schußgeräusche neben ihm, etwa von Mey. Er konnte seinen Kopf nur mit Anstrengung anheben und sah, dass sie sich auf etwas zubewegte. Dann senkte er wegen den Schmerzen seinen Kopf. Er musste doch irgendetwas tun. Irgendetwas. Gerade als Mey sich fragte, wo die anderen Soldaten waren, konnte sie flogen wieder die Kugeln. Es schien, dass sie nun etwa wussten, wo ihre Ziele waren, denn sie schossen nun etwa neben Meys Position. Zwar trafen sie sie nicht, aber Mey wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie getroffen wurde. Sie hatte immer noch das Gewehr des Toten in ihrem Blick, aber es wäre zu gefährlich für sie gewesen, jetzt danach zu greifen. Sie wartete, bis die Schüsse aufgehört haben und versuchte dann, geduckt nach vorne zu stürmen. Während sie stürmte, passierte es. Die Soldaten schossen nun auf sie und sie stand offen und ohne Deckung in ihrem Schussfeld. Sie schmiss sich mit dem Bauch nach vorne auf den Boden um so zu tun, als hätte man sie getroffen. Sie wurde währenddessen zwar 'nur' von einer Kugel in ihrem linken Arm gestreift, aber es tat dennoch höllisch weh. Sie lag nun da und das Einzige, dass sie tun konnte, ist nur zu hoffen, nicht getroffen zu werden. Die Schmerzen in Julians Körper ließen immer mehr nach und er konnte sich wieder etwas bewegen. Sein ganzer Körper pochte immer noch wie verrückt, aber das war nicht wichtig. Er konnte hören, wie Waffen abgefeuert wurden. Er versuchte, so schnell wie möglich hochzukommen und einfach die Schmerzen zu ignorieren. Als er aufrecht saß, sah, wohin die Waffen schießen. Er konnte sie nur schwach sehen, aber er sah, wie Mey auf dem Boden lag, während über ihr Kugeln flogen. Er musste ihr irgendwie helfen. Während er nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, Mey zu helfen, stoppten plötzlich die Schüsse und alles wurde wieder still. Mey lag noch immer auf dem Boden, als es still war. Sie wartete, ob gleich wieder auf sie geschossen wurde. Sie hob leicht den Kopf an und sah das Gewehr in ihrem Blickwinkel. Wenn sie jetzt nach vorne sprinten würde, könnte sie problemlos daran kommen. Aber sie würde es riskieren, dass man noch mal auf sie schießt und dieses mal, das glaubt sie zumindest, dieses mal wird sie nicht so viel Glück haben. Sie begann, vorsichtig nach vorne, in Richtung der Waffe zu robben, hoffend, nicht entdeckt zu werden. Sie war fast an der Waffe, als sie plötzlich Schritte hörte, die in ihre Richtung kamen. Sie sprang nach vorne, da sie dachte, dass sie schnell genug an die Waffe kommt. Sie hatte das Gewehr fast in der Hand, als sie eine Stimme hörte, die "Keine Bewegung! " sagte und sie fühlte, wie man etwas kaltes, metallenes an ihrer Schläfe hielt. Kapitel 13 Mey zitterte an ihrem ganzen Körper, während man eine Waffe an ihren Kopf richtete. Ihre Atmung begann, immer schwerer und ungleichmäßiger zu werden, während ihr Herz immer schneller schlug und immer mehr Blut in ihren Adern pumpte. Sie wusste, dass das nun das Ende war. Sie hörte ein Lachen und eine kratzige, alte Stimme, welche sagte: "Hahaha, du bist also die Person, die auf uns gefeuert hat. Lass mich raten, Rebellin? Wo sind denn deine Rattenfreunde? Haben dich wohl zurückgelassen. Hahahaha. " Mey fühlte, wie sie mit jedem Lacher dieses ekligen Typen, immer wütender wurde. Aber er hatte doch Recht. Sie wurde zurückgelassen und das machte sie noch wütender. Kategorie:Fanfictions Kategorie:Science-Fiction-Geschichten Kategorie:By Sinankooesa Kategorie:Breathe: Die Flucht Kategorie:pausiert